


Atish'an and Din'an

by adepressedmeme



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: Atish'an has a well-developed hatred of all humans. She must learn to come to terms with her demons if she is to unite Ferelden to face the Blight. This is her...unorthodox retelling of the events of Dragon Age Origins.The title means Peace and Death/End
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Tabris (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age), Duncan/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Nelaros/warden, Sten/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Sten/Tabris (Dragon Age), Teagan Guerrin/Female Warden, Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden





	1. Wedding Day

“Wake up cousin!” Shianni’s voice dragged me from my peaceful slumber. 

I grumbled and stirred awake, “Shiannai?” 

“Yes cousin. Don’t tell me you forgot what today is?” She questioned. 

“Um...my wedding?” I remembered now that my sleep fog cleared. 

“Yes! Aren’t you excited? I have your dress right here,” she handed me a neatly folded creamy-white dress with cheap jewel adornments. 

It was the nicest dress I had seen in the alienage, “Thanks cousin. I’ll get ready now.” 

Shianni turned to give me privacy as I changed. The dress hugged every curve snugly. I brushed my teeth and hair, Shianni coming over to give me two lovely braids in the front. 

“You best find Soris,” Shianni said, “I don’t want him getting cold feet.” 

“If I must,” I sighed. 

I took a look in the cracked mirror. My breath caught as I looked just like my mother. Her bright red hair, piercing blue eyes, and toned physique. I felt naked without my daggers on my hip though. I sent a silent prayer to the old gods that she could see me right now, she would love it. 

“There’s my little girl!” My father called out as I reached the main room, “Although, I don’t think I can call you a girl anymore. You’re becoming a woman today.” 

I brushed a tear from his eye, “I’ll always be your little girl father.” 

“Go on and find Soris before I embarrass us both,” he sniffled as he embraced me. 

Father was always one to get emotional. I quickly scurry out the door before he can squeeze another hug out of me, rolling my eyes as he shouts for me to keep my sword training a secret. On my way to find Soris I stop by to talk to people gathered in the center of the alienage. A couple claiming to be friends of my mother gave me a substantial sum of silver that I in turn gave to Nessa and her family to get a new home in Denerim. I don’t want my old friend to get hurt by some shems at Ostagar. 

“Soris!” I call out to my cousin, dressed in his wedding clothes also. 

“Hey there cousin. Ready to get married?” He questioned with a wavering voice. 

“I’m excited. You seem nervous,” I reply. 

“Of course I’m nervous! Your betrothed sounds like a dream while mine is like a caged mouse,” he sighs. 

“I’m sure she’s fine. Cyrion knows what he was doing when he set this up,” I give his shoulder a reaffirming squeeze. 

“I suppose you’re right. You never were one to worry,” Soris chuckled, “Come. Let’s go meet our future partners.” 

Soris was right, my betrothed was a dream. He had all the typical features of an elf that the shems love. His high cheekbones, large eyes, and slim build. Soris’ fiance was rather plain, but she seemed nice enough from a distance. 

“Nelaros?” I question as we approach them. 

“Atish’an?” His eyes widened as he took in my form. 

“That’s me,” I take a moment to openly ogle him, “You’re more handsome than I was told.” 

He blushes deeply against his ivory skin, “You are breathtaking.” 

Soris is talking awkwardly to his betrothed. I don’t really listen to what they’re saying, too enraptured by the man in front of me. A few ideas pop in my mind. 

I lick my lips before talking again, “I have a wedding present I wish to give you early.” 

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that. I didn’t bring anything to give you before the wedding,” he replied. 

“Nonsense,” I take his hand boldly, “Let me steal you away for a few moments.” 

He seems to contemplate this for a moment, before letting me lead him behind my house. We are out of sight from everyone else, rare for a crowded place like this. Nelaros looks around nervously as I stop and turn to him. 

“I wanted to show you what you have to look forward to after the wedding,” I boldly brushed my hands down his chest. 

“Oh? Oh!” He stammered as I pawed his growing erection from the front of his pants, “I’ve never- ahem- are you sure you want to do this before we say our vows?” 

I laugh lightly at his flustered face, “I’ll save the best parts for after the vows. This is just a little something to help us both relax. May I?” I pause at the fly of his pants. 

He thinks about it for a moment before rapidly shaking his head yes. His breath is already heavy. It was painfully obvious that he was a virgin. That’s okay though, I can work with that. He would be easy to mold to my pleasure, since he knows no other. 

I mumbled an appreciative noise as he sprung free from his pants. He was a modest size, not very large but plenty to work with. I kept my eyes locked on his, wide with anticipation. With a grin, I drug my tongue along the underside of his length. His hips thrust forward on their own accord, a whinny groan escaping his mouth. 

“Never been touched like this before?” I asked, knowing the answer. 

“No. I-I take it you have?” He questioned. 

“Yes. Does that bother you?” I circled my tongue lazily around the head. 

“Not at all. I’m glad you’ll be able to lead. I was worried I would be disappointed,” his head rolled back as I took him in my mouth. 

I pulled back until he came out with a pop, “Don’t worry about that. You won’t disappoint me.” 

He gave me a smile as I took him in my mouth again. I curled my tongue around his shaft as I relaxed my throat and took his entire length. It gave me my own pleasure to watch his eyes roll back into his head. His hands hesitantly found both sides of my head, smoothing my hair before gripping softly. He clearly was shy, it was cute. I was used to rough ruts in dark alleys, so being treated so delicately was a nice change of pace. 

“Atish’an,” he gasped, “I’m sorry. I don’t think I can-” 

I closed my eyes, having already felt him twitching nearing completion. His hot seed coated my mouth, tasting almost sweet. He really did come from some wealth to be able to afford to eat enough fruit to taste so good. I swallowed and licked my lips seductively at him. 

“That’s alright. We’ll be doing this and much more after the wedding,” I stood from my squatted position. 

“I promise to spend my whole life learning to love you,” he quickly stuffed himself away. 

“Let’s go back before we’re missed,” I grinned and led him out of the alley. 

… 

“You didn’t,” Soris scolded me as we split from our betrotheds. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” I couldn’t stop my grin. 

“Atish’an! You couldn’t wait until after the ceremony?” He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I wanted to see if he was acceptable before I pleaded the rest of my life to him. One dick forever Soris. You don’t understand how restraining that is,” I replied. 

“You’re right,” he sighed again, “It’s a good thing your dad doesn’t know about your...extra activities.” 

I shrugged, “I didn’t tell Nelaros about my dagger training.” 

“Thank the gods for that,” he rolled his eyes. 

“You love me,” I teased. 

“No one is like you Cousin. Uh oh, looks like we got trouble,” he nodded toward a group of shems strolling into the alienage like they owned the place. 

The seemingly ring leader grabbed the human priest meant to preside over our wedding, “It’s a party boys. Grab a whore and have a good time.” He chuckled darkly. 

The woman squirmed out of his touch and ran away. The other men with him approached some female elves, including my cousin. 

The ring leader turned to Shianni, “Take this little elven wench here, so young and vulnerable.” 

“Touch me and I’ll gut you, you pig!” She spat back. 

Another elf spoke up, “Please my lord, we’re celebrating a wedding here!” 

“Silence worm!” The lord replied, smacking the man and sending him tumbling to the ground. 

Soris whispered to me, “I know what you’re thinking cousin, let’s not get involved.” 

“I’m not letting these shems hurt Shianni!” I snapped, marching over to the man and suddenly very aware of my lack of weapons. 

The lord strolled over to me before I had a chance to move, “What’s this? Another lovely lady here to keep me company?” 

“Fuck you, you dirty shem. You touch one more elf here and I swear I’ll flay you!” I shouted, fist clenched tight. I could see Nelaros from a distance away, looking very nervous. 

“Ha! You hear that Vaughan?” One of his friends replied. 

Vaughan scoffed, “Do you have any idea who I am?” 

My eyes watched Shianni run for an empty bottle. Vaughan turned to see what was happening just in time for her to catch his head with it. He fell to the ground hard, silent. 

“Are you insane?” Another human rushed toward the lord, “This is Vaughan Urien, the Arl of Denerim’s son!” 

Shianni gasped, “What? Oh Maker!” 

“Well maybe his family should have taught him some manners,” I scolded at the shem, “Take him home, and if you know what’s good for you you’ll stay there.” I crossed my arms. 

“You’ve a lot of nerve knife-ears,” he spat, “This will go badly for you!” 

I smiled politely, “Is that a promise shem?” 

Both men looked taken aback, slightly intimidated. They scooped up Vaughan and carried him out of the alienage. 

Shianni came up to me, “Oh Maker, I really screwed up this time.” 

“It’s okay Shianni,” I brought her in for an embrace, “I’m not going to let them hurt you. I promise.” 

“You were always the brave one,” she hugged me back tightly, “I’m going to go get cleaned up.” 

“Oh no,” Soris tilted his head, “Don’t look now but we have another problem.” 

“Oh?” I turned and saw what he referred to, another shem. This one is well armed. “Well, better go see what he wants.” 

“Atish’an, no. Leave the human- and you’re walking away,” Soris sighed for the hundredth time today and quickly followed behind me. 

The man was tall, broad, and tanned. He had a longsword and dagger on his back, wearing well plated armor. In my wedding gown, I had no chance to best him. As I approached he crossed his arms on his chest and bowed. 

“Good day. I understand congratulations are in order for your wedding,” he said calmly. 

So far so good, “Thank you. I’m sorry but you should leave. We don’t want any more unpleasantries today. We’ve had our fill of shems.” 

He laughed shortly, “And what matter of unpleasantness might you be referring to?” 

“The alienage isn’t a good place for humans to be,” I crossed my arms again. 

“I’m sorry, but I have no intentions of leaving,” he replied. 

I took a deep breath, “Fine. Maybe there is a compromise we can reach?” 

“She keeps her composure even when facing an unknown, armed human. A true gift, wouldn’t you say Valendrian?” He turned to face Valendrian. 

He moved to stand beside the human, “I would say the world as far more use for people who know how to stay their blades. It’s good to see you again, my old friend.” 

“You know this man, Valendrian?” I uncrossed my arms. 

“May I present Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden,” he replied. 

“Wait,” I raised a brow, “Why would a grey warden come here?” 

Duncan answered, “The worst has happened. A Blight has begun and I am in need for recruits.” 

Valendrian responded before I could wrap my brain around that news, “Yes I heard the news...still, this is an awkward time. There are to be two weddings today.” 

“So I see. By all means, return to your ceremony. My concerns can wait for the moment,” Duncan replied. 

“Very well, Childern, treat Duncan as my guest. And take your places!” Valendrian spoke to myself and Soris. 

… 

Soris and I took our places. I stood beside a very happy looking Nelaros. It seems my gift to him really did help him relax.  
Valendrian led the ceremony, “Friends and family, today we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind-” 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Vaughan and his men approached and climbed up the stage, “I’m having a party and we’re dreadfully short of female guests.” 

The mother spoke up, “Milord, this is a wedding!” 

“Ha! If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that’s your business. But don’t pretend this is a proper wedding!” Vaughan laughed and pushed Soris’ betrothed forward, “Now we’re here for a good time, aren’t we boys?” 

One of his ‘boys’ laughed, “A good time with the ladies, that’s all.” He grabbed two women by the shoulders. 

Vaughan continued, “Let’s take those two, the one in the tight dress and...where’s the bitch that bottled me?” 

“Over here milord!” A shem pushed my cousin forward, who immediately began cursing as was our family’s way. 

“And what about the pretty brides,” the lord turned to me. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them take you,” Nelaros spoke to me and kept his fearful eyes on the human. 

“I can handle myself,” I replied and braced myself, “We have to fight!” 

Vaughan approached me, “Ah yes, such a well formed little thing.” His eyes undressed me. 

“You villain!” Nelaros spat. 

“That’s quite enough,” the lord replied, “I’m sure we want to avoid any further unpleasantness.” His eyes didn’t leave my breasts. 

“Don’t you dare touch me! I’ll kill you!” I spat in his face. 

He wiped the spit and laughed, “Ha! This one has spirit!” He moaned unabashed, “Oh we’re going to have some fun.” 

That was the last thing I heard. One of his lackeys hit me hard enough to knock me out. 

… 

When I came to, I was in an unknown room with crying women. One was a sister praying to the Maker. Shianni told her to shut up, helping me stand once I opened my eyes. 

“Thank the Maker,” she said, “We were worried about you.” 

“Alright,” I groaned at the headache I know had, “That human dies.” My cousin smiled at that. I turned to the other women, “We kill the first man that comes in this room.” 

“But we’re five unarmed women! What can we do?” One scared woman yelled. 

“Calm down. The first one will surely have a weapon on him. It will be difficult, but I can take that from him and fight our way out of here. I just need you four to work with me,” I explained. 

“We shouldn’t resist. Let’s just do what they want then return home and pretend it didn’t happen.” Another woman said. 

“It’ll be worse if we don’t!” Shianni replied. 

We all shut up and turned at the sound of the door opening. There were several guards that came in. Shit. There goes my plan. 

“Hello wenches. We are your escort to Lord Vaughan’s party,” the front man grinned. 

The sister stood up, brave but stupid, “Leave us alone!” 

The man struck her down, cutting through her throat and blood spraying the rest of us. 

“Guess that’s what happens when you try to teach whores respect,” the man looked to me. 

A few men came to grab the other women. Two stayed behind to escort me, the ‘scrapper.’ 

“Now be a good wench and follow us. We’ll be perfect gentlemen,” he sneered. 

“Try it and see what part you lose first,” I growled. 

He laughed, “He was right! She is a scrapper!” 

“Uh, hello?” Soris’ voice spoke from the door. 

“Oh look at this. A little elfling with a stolen sword!” The guard laughed. Soris crouched and slid the sword to me. “Oh, sod.” 

I smiled way too wide for my small face, lunging at the man who killed the sister and slicing his head clean from his shoulders. Soris took out the second with an arrow from a crossbow. 

“Cousin!” He rushed up to me, “Are you okay?” 

“Fine. They have the others. We have to go get them. Are you alone?” I questioned. 

“No, Nelaros came with me. Duncan gave us these weapons to come and get you, but said he couldn’t help. Something about Grey Wardens being neutral,” he explained. 

“Arlight. Let’s find my husband and get the girls. I have some shem to kill,” I led the way out the door. 

There was a group of drunken soldiers on the way. They proved no challenge between the two of us. Soris took the biggest one out with an unexpected arrow to the skull. I battled the other two simultaneously, Soris taking out a second while I ran through the third. So far we were both unharmed. These shems were disappointing. 

We reached the hall where Nelaros stood guard, but the other men beat us there. The same guard that killed the sister struck him down. I didn’t have time to freeze, noticing that Nelaros had both of my mother’s blackened daggers in his hands. 

“See? I told you where there’s one they’ll be more. They’re like rodents,” he sneered to his men. 

“Bastards!” I let my emotions fuel my drive, but not overtake me. 

The key to being a rogue like my mother was to always be of clear mind. To know each kill point and how to find each flaw in the enemy’s armor required attention to detail. I quickly told Soris to back me up and rushed Nelaros’ body. Soris’ arrow kept the men from slaying me then and there, giving me time to grab mother’s daggers and back up. 

“Come at me shems!” I commanded. 

The first I blocked as he swung a greatsword at me. I dogged out of the way and gave Soris a clear line that he took, the man falling with an arrow in the throat. His dying gurgles made me feel better already. Feeding into my blood rush, I snagged both daggers into a weak spot in the second man’s torso. I used all my might to cut him open and spill his guts. The last man standing was the Nelaros’ murderer. He looked rightfully upset and scared. I was going to make this one hurt. 

He swung his longsword at my head. I ducked and parried, cutting under his sword arm and making him curse and drop his weapon. Soris was about to finish him before I yelled at him to stop. I wasn’t done. I kicked the man below the belt and made him fall on his knees, before leaning over to press one dagger right into his chest. He weakly tried to push me off, but he was already dying. I kneed his chin hard enough that it ripped my dress. Finally I snapped his neck, basking in the sickening snap. 

“Nelaros!” Soris ran over to his body, not commenting on the kill. 

“He died trying to save me,” I felt a tear run down my cheek. 

I reached down to cusp his face, placing our first kiss on his still lips. I took the wedding ring from his hand and tucked it into a hidden pocket of my dress. I would keep this forever. A memory of what was to be, but will never happen. Part of me felt like I should be relieved that I no longer have to be tied down, but I wasn’t. This...this wasn’t right. 

Soris and I battled our way to the room where the women were taken. I had a few cuts, my dress was ruined and soaked with blood, and my head still pounded. It was hatred running me now, a deep rooted hatred for these damn humans. Finally, we reached Vaughan’s room. Shianni was on the floor holding her stomach like she was in pain. The lord looked surprised to see me there with Soris, daggers in hand. 

“My, my,” he turned to me, “What do we have here?” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make short work of these two,” one of his lackeys laughed. 

“Quiet you idiot!” He yelled, “They’re covered with enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?” 

“It means all of your guards are dead, and you’re next,” I brought up my daggers defensively. 

He tossed his hands up, “Alright, let’s not be too hasty here. Surely we can talk this over…” 

“I want your head…”I paused, “Actually, your prick first so I can feed it to you. Then your head to decorate my home.” 

He swallowed hard and Shianni sobbed, “Please, just get me out of here! I want to go home.” 

“You will cousin, as soon as I gut this shem,” I replied, heart broken at her scream torn tone. 

“Now wait a minute. You kill me then the city will be running red with elven blood-” 

I didn’t give the bastard time to finish or draw his weapon. I plunged both daggers up into each armpit and roughly drug them out. His fine clothing offered no resistance. It was too easy. He was lazy on his fine wine and cheeses. Soris took out both of the other humans, but left Vaughan for me. 

“Stop this!” The lord begged. 

I didn’t reply, kicking him in the chest to force him down. Keeping one dagger at his throat as a threat, I reached down his pants with the other. His eyes grew impossibly wide as I reached in and grabbed his pathetic cock. 

“Wait! You can’t! Ah!” He screamed like a pig as I sliced it off, blood gushing. 

“Cousin!” Soris grimaced, surely considering his own manhood. 

I shoved the removed member into the lords mouth, making him gag before slowly cutting his head off with a saw-like motion. I held the offensive head by the hair, fully intending to keep my promise. I walked over to meet Soris by Shianni. 

“Are you okay?” I asked her, coming down from my high. 

“So much blood- please. Please take me home!” She sobbed. 

“Alright, we’re going. You’re going to be okay,” I helped her stand with my free hand. 

…

The guards made it to the alienage before we did. 

“I need names! The arl’s son lies dead in his own blood along with the rest of the palace! Who is responsible for this?!” The guard was screaming at our elder. 

I pressed the others to move out of sight and away from me, to take Shianni home while I did what I had to.

“That would be me,” I strutted like a peacock to the guards, decapitated head with dick in toe. I held it up, everyone around going very pale, “I was alone. I killed them all and rescued the women he raped and planned to rape. Your problem is with me,” I tossed the bloodied head on the ground at the guard captain’s feet, “He begged like the little bitch he was, please let his father know what a weakling he raised. To be taken down so easily by a small knife-ear with two little blades.” 

“You dare!” He rushed toward me. 

“Touch me and I’ll gut you,” I sneered and drew my daggers. 

His men all drew swords and the elves nearby looked on in horror. 

“You are to remain in the dungeon until the arl returns. I will take you by force if necessary!” He nodded to one of his men. 

The man darted toward me with a shield in hand. I swiped my foot low and threw him off balance, taking his shield from his surprised hands and bringing it down with so much force it snapped through his neck. Two other guards rushed as the captain looked frozen in horror. I could make out Valendrian and my father yelling for me to stop, but I wouldn’t. I would not come easily. I would die fighting, just like my mother. 

Jump right, duck left, twirl back. Dodging each angry swing, sloppy. These humans were pathetic. I ran toward the vhenadahl, running up the side enough to do a back flip and wrap my arms around the neck of another guard. I brought us both down hard, cutting his throat before I managed to catch my breath. Another guard pulled me up by my hair, ready to run his sword through me. The captain stopped him. 

“Enough! This elf will see justice!” His voice shook with authority. 

“But Captain-” 

“I said enough! To the dungeon!” He turned, a big mistake. 

The guard holding me loosened his grip ever so slightly, just enough for me to turn in his grasp and kick him in the chest. Some of my hair was ripped out, but I was free. I grabbed my fallen daggers and stabbed both down into his neck. I was bloodthirsty, and it would not be quenched. The man gurgled and died. 

“Atish’an!” Soris called out as the Captain brought his sword to my throat. 

“Fuck you shems,” I growled and flashed my teeth, “I’ll kill you all, just like you killed my mother.” 

“Captain, if I may have a word,” Duncan stepped forward. He looked...impressed? “I hereby invoke the right of conscription. I will take this woman into my custody.” 

And that’s how I started a journey meant for my mother.


	2. Duncan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duncan is daddy

“So, you really knew my mother?” I asked Duncan at our camp. We were only one day out from Ostagar. 

“Yes. She was a fine warrior. I wanted to make her a grey warden, but your father convinced me that her place was with her family. There was no Blight, so I didn’t push her,” he smiled at the memory. 

*I wouldn’t know this until much later, but apparently Duncan had a crush on my mom.*

“Can I ask you something?” I looked into the fire. 

“Of course,” he replied. 

“Why did you conscript me? Was it just because you need more bodies or…” I left it open ended. 

“You impressed me with that fighting, even if it was against the guards. Your mother taught you well. I know you’ll be a great Warden,” I caught his smile out the side of my eye. “I only wish your mother was still here to see you now.” 

“Ha,” I turned to face him, “My mother would have been able to kill that ‘lord’ without daggers.” 

Duncan chuckled, “Yes, I’d imagine. You know, you look just like her.” 

“I get told that a lot,” I let down my hair and finger combed it, “It’s why I grow my hair out. As a way to honor her.” 

“It’s beautiful,” he cleared his throat when my eyes snapped to his at the words, “The sentiment, I mean.” 

A smile found my lips, the first time a human made me smile, “My father never told me about you, why is that?” 

“I wouldn’t know,” Duncan shrugged and turned his attention back to the fire. 

“You know,” I grabbed his attention again after a few silent minutes, “You’re alright, for a human.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. When you are a warden, you’ll need to learn how to work with us humans. I know you’ve no doubt been hurt a lot in your life from humans, but soon you’ll be sisters in arms with many of them,” he stated. 

“I don’t look forward to that part,” I sighed and hugged my arms around my knees, “I don’t feel anger when I look at you, but I can’t say the same for other shems.” 

“I think my junior officer, Alistair, can help you with that,” he chuckled to himself, “It’s hard to be angry at him.” 

“I’ll take your word for it,” I moved to unroll the bedroll that Duncan gave me, “I guess I’ll turn in. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” Duncan replied. 

…

Tossing, turning, muffled groans, and sighes of defeat. These are the things that woke me up in the middle of my slumber. Duncan was fitfull in his dream, like he was having nightmares. Hesitantly, I moved toward him. It wasn’t like me to care for anything a shem was feeling, but Duncan seemed an honorable man. I thought about what helped me when I had nightmares, then reached down to touch his shoulder and free him from the dream. 

It was a mistake, as Duncan’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed my arm. He pulled me down, rolling his impressive weight over me and bringing a dagger to my throat. I was so stunned I didn’t react. His eyes cleared their sleepy fog and realization of what was happening registered on his face. He stumbled off of me, removing the dagger, but not before I felt a sizable erection press against my leg. 

“I’m sorry,” he was panting, “You woke me from a nightmare.” 

“That’s okay,” I knew I was blushing because no man had ever flipped me like that before, “I was waking you because you were groaning. It seemed bad.” 

“I thank you,” his breathing was calming, “I’m sorry to have disturbed your rest.” 

I shrugged, “It’s fine. I’m up now and I don’t think you should go back to sleep just yet. Want to spar?” 

“You wish to train with me?” He tilted his head slightly. 

“Sure. Your fighting style is like mine, it would be most beneficial,” I pulled my hair up into a loose bun. 

“Alright, if you wish,” he straightened his clothes and grabbed his daggers. 

… 

“Damn,” I cursed as I barely jumped out of the way of Duncan’s blades. 

“You’re very good at dodging, but you haven’t laid an attack once,” he smirked as he said it. 

I swung a left and he blocked, countering right. I blocked his right with my left and twirled out of his strike area. Panting from exertion, I shifted my weight on my feet to get a better footing on the dirt. It wasn’t the hard, packed dirt of the alienage I was used to. 

“I’ve never fought outside the city like this,” I replied. 

“The darkspawn won’t care,” he countered. 

“You’re trying to get me to lose my cool, it won’t happen,” I smirked coyly. 

“I suppose you got that from your father, because your mother was a real hot headed woman,” Duncan laughed but kept his guard up. 

We circled each other, “I’m plenty hot headed when I need to be.” 

“Oh?” Duncan was curious, “And when might that be?” 

I winked, throwing him off guard for half a second. It was all the time I needed to rush in and land a blade on his chest. Duncan sputtered in surprise, wrapping his arms around me to keep me from spinning out of his grasp. I pushed his chest to knock him over, but he was a brick wall compared to my lithe frame. If I couldn’t knock him over, then I could throw myself back. I tossed all my weight backwards against his arms. It was just enough force to break the iron grip, but Duncan stumbled and fell with me. I blinked up at the older man, his face dangerously close to mine. 

Duncan didn’t move yet, “That was a cheap trick.” 

“Actually, it wasn’t meant to be. I was being serious,” I smirked at him. 

We stayed staring at each other, breathing hard at our sparring session. I could feel the faintest press of something hard against my thigh and I was pretty sure what it was. It wasn’t offensive to me, but Duncan must have seen the change in my face. 

“Forgive me,” he started to push off the ground and away from me. 

I grabbed the front of his tunic to keep him down, “Wait.” 

“This is inappropriate,” Duncan looked away but didn’t try to move again, “I do not mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It has...just been some time since I have traveled with a woman.” 

“I don’t feel uncomfortable Duncan,” I brought a hand to his face to turn him toward me, “I’ve never...with a human I mean.” 

“And I do not mean to-” 

I shut him up with a sudden kiss, just a simple press of our lips together. His eyes grew wide and he didn’t kiss me back, but nor did he push me off when he could so easily do so. 

“I get excited after a good fight too,” I explained as I pulled my face down from his. 

Duncan raised his brow, “So it seems, but doing this would be highly inappropriate. You are my recruit.” 

“I’m not trying to marry you,” I laughed shortly before rolling my hips up to meet his growing length, “Just let off a little steam.” 

“But you just lost your husband,” Duncan stated.

I cringed a little, “It’s a tragedy, but I will not let myself become some withered widow. Come now, I can tell you want me.” 

“It is wrong,” he still hadn’t moved, clearly fighting some internal battle, “When I see you I think of your mother. I doubt you would like the idea of me bedding you while thinking of her.” 

I shrugged, “I often imagine other men when I bed elves at the alienage. It doesn’t bother me.” 

“That is...surprising,” he replied, leaning a little farther down toward me. 

“Never thought I’d want to fuck a human but…” I bit my lip, “I’ll just go with Grey Warden instead.” 

I ran my hand up his neck and into his long hair, letting the tie holding it back come loose. Duncan hesitated, then did the same to me. He ran his fingers through my hair like he was worshiping it. That’s what having sex with Duncan was like, worship. 

Something in him snapped as he suddenly pulled my tunic off and unfastened my pants tie. I shuddered at the cold Ferelden air, but he was on me again. His temperature was higher than that of a normal person, almost feverish. I gasped as his lips found a nipple and he teased the other with his dexterous fingers. 

I was no lazy lover though. I untied his pants until his erection sprung free. It was wider than any I had before and the idea made me scared and excited at the same time. I brought my hand to my face and licked it before returning it down south. Duncan bucked as my wet hand slid across his length. I could tell he was a man that liked to go slow, but was having to fight the urge to be rough. 

“I won’t break you know,” I said softly as I continued to stroke him, “You can just plow me into the ground. I’d like that.” 

“You said you haven’t been with a human before and I know we can be a bit...larger than our elven counterparts,” he broke from my breasts to speak to me. 

“I’ll stretch,” I widened my legs for him, “Don’t hold back. Show me that warden stamina.” 

He grinned, then grasped both my knees to pull them onto his shoulders. I let out a squeak as he hilted inside me with one thrust. It burned deliciously as my body fought to accommodate him. Duncan paused to give me time to adjust, but I didn’t want it. I thrust myself down on him further, making my point clear. 

Duncan laughed and grabbed my hips. His fingers dug into my soft flesh, thumbs sure to leave marks. His pace was relentless, for an older man he still had much to give. My body fought against him, my walls tightening to push the offending member out. It made it all better, my orgasm climbing quickly. I tilted my body to raise my hips and deepen his angle. Duncan moaned in approval at the shift and gripped me even harder. It hurt, but damn if it didn’t hurt so good. 

“Duncan I-,” I groaned, “I’m going to-” 

I let out a very wanton moan as I came hard, vision going white for a few moments. Duncan was muttering something about me being too tight to move, his body still and waiting for me to ride out my climax. My body flushed red and my vision returned. Duncan’s eyes were glued to my face, watching it contort in pleasure. 

“You’re turn,” I said to him, voice raspier than normal. 

“Thank you,” his voice was kind but lined with humor. 

Duncan wasn’t far behind me, leaning over me to kiss my neck as he rutted. I could feel the dirt under me scratch my skin up, but that was a worry for the morning. His orgasm was just as intense as mine, his seed too hot and tingling inside me. Duncan laid on top of me for a minute before pulling out and dressing himself again. 

“You need not worry about pregnancy with me,” he said. 

“Convenient, saved me the deathroot tea then,” I replied, putting on my now dirtied clothes, “That was fun, we should do it again some time.” 

“After our battle at Ostagar,” I could hear his smile before I saw it, “Come. Let us rest some before we make way.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Atish’an = Peace


End file.
